The Immortal Maiden's
by RavenRose8
Summary: It's been a month since the fall of Vale, the recovered students and teachers have found safe harbour in Atlas where they plan their next moves to stop this happening to any other Kingdom. Sequel to The Immortal Maiden.


**The Immortal Maidens**

 _ **Eighty years ago.**_

 _Striding forward, the tall woman ignored the explosions around her, the shouts for help, the repeated calls for reinforcements, but she simply focused on her target._

 _Soldiers all around looked up in awe at the woman, watching as she strode confidently through the flames of battle._

 _A Grimm, a lesser Beowolf spotted the woman walking forward and changed its target, deciding to charge the woman._

 _The woman barely spared the creature a glance as she swatted the creature away from her, and as it landed the creature disintegrated._

 _Now as she walked, the soldiers could feel the power radiating off of her, rolling in waves around the battlefield, and as she reached her full power she spoke._

" _General, you may begin." The woman said, and as she finished speaking her body started to move into the air as the weather around her started to change._

 _Clouds formed first, slowly morphing into storms and lightning strikes started to hit her body, but the soldiers saw no damage to the woman as the storms started to pick up in speed and power, the frequency of the lightning increasing as she went._

 _Then the order came through, the one they were all scared of but were waiting for. "Move in. Kill all the Grimm and support the Maidens." That was there orders, and they weren't going to shrink in their duty now, not while their homeland was under attack._

 _There were three other fronts, just like this one as everyone in the Kingdom attempted to pen the Grimm into this one city, which was working but now the holding action was changing, and they were moving in._

 _In each of these four fronts there was a woman, walking forward controlling the storm as they pushed on to kill the Grimm, but none of them were like this woman._

 _Later the soldiers would remark that she was no Maiden but a Warrior, the best they have ever seen and will see._

 _The fighting was the thickest here, the Grimm in greater number but also this was the most direct and quickest route to the city centre, which was enough reason for her to be here._

 _With the storm gathering in strength now, darkening the skies alongside the other three Maidens who were doing the same actions, the creatures had no way to escape, which freed them to fight._

 _Dropping from the sky, she crashed into the middle of a large group of Grimm, her scythe, large and intimidating tore through the Grimm easily, tearing them apart with ease._

 _The woman didn't care for the soldiers behind her, knowing they were following in her wake although there wasn't much to clear up._

 _Soon enough they were at the centre of the city, and the others were only a few minutes behind them but the soldiers got their first real look at the creature causing all of this._

 _The Grimm Dragon, woken up from its imprisonment, it was the centre of everything and now it needed to die._

" _Ruby, wait for us. Don't…" But Ruby blocked out the voice from her mind._

 _Ruby Rose, she had lived longer than anyone on this planet, and she had seen everything happen. This was nothing truly new to her, and even if she was the most powerful being on this planet, she knew that she alone couldn't defeat the dragon._

 _But that didn't mean she wouldn't try. Soldiers around her fired their weapons up at the creature, calling in airstrikes, artillery barrages, all the weapons they could bring to bear on the creature._

 _Hunters and Huntress' all under Ruby's order were focusing on the Grimm around the area. They were best to handle the creatures but the Dragon was out of their league, and even the soldiers but the firepower they could bring to bear was helpful._

 _Ruby brought her powers into her body, controlling the skies and the elements, but also bringing her own magic to bear, the ability to move objects or create pure energy. These powers were channelled through her body as she launched her attack into the Dragon, and soon enough these were being aided by the other three Maidens who brought their own powers to bear._

 _By the end of the fight, scores of soldiers were dead, smouldering vehicles littered the ground, smoking buildings and large dust clouds from destroyed buildings still in the air._

 _The large creature was on the ground, in the process of dissolving into the air and soldiers, Hunters and Huntresses all stood around, watching as the creature of nightmares all dissolve._

 _Medics and doctors were all rushing around to treat the wounded but they barely found anyone wounded, those that had been hurt had died almost immediately._

" _Are you sure you wish to do this General?" Ruby asked, she was the only one that seemed unaffected from the fighting, the other three Maidens were on the ground resting, exhausted from the fight but wanting to make sure the job was complete._

" _It's the only way. We can't let anyone know the truth behind what happened here, what did this. If the world knew the truth, it would only bring fear and more Grimm. We can't allow that to happen." The General answered._

" _You understand what this will do to your Kingdom?" Ruby pushed._

" _I do. But this is bigger than just one Kingdom, or even two. People will die, but not as many if the truth got out." The General replied._

" _I will not be involved, but you understand the other Maidens, they may well be involved, and not for your side." Ruby said, "Your Kingdom will be on the wrong side of history." Ruby added._

" _I know. But we do what we must. Thank you for your help, and assistance." The General said, bowing to the woman._

" _It is a warning for you, do not mess with things you don't understand." Ruby said rather coldly, "But General, if it lasts longer than two years, I will become involved. If you still live then I will find you, and with your help I will end it. Don't let it get that far." Ruby warned once and turned to leave but as she went to leave she stopped._

" _General James Ironwood, may the Fates guide your path, and may you survive the coming war." Ruby said, eyes starring directly into James' soul before she turned around and left._

 _Within a month, the Great War started, Mantle being the instigators but the war lasted one year and three hundred and sixty four days, General Ironwood ended the war with a day to spare by throwing out the ruling government of Mantle and instead placing a civilian appointed council into the ruling position, which swiftly brought on a cease fire and the end of the war._

 _Ruby Rose wouldn't be seen for another several years, and she would never be seen by General Ironwood again, not until he was on his deathbed many years later._

 **A/N**

 **This isn't finished, not by a long shot but I am working on this and this is the first chapter/opening to the story. The story has gone through a couple re-writes and it may go through more but this opening scene will remain the same.**

 **Anyway, until next time.**


End file.
